


To Be a Hero

by Larkspur_Productions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/pseuds/Larkspur_Productions
Summary: When the swapfell brothers take in the human they didn't realize what they had gotten into and turn to the "good" version of themselves, the underswap brothers, for help with raising the child. That's all it is. Just some help.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigiseraphina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the human falls Sans jumps for the opportunity to capture the human but soon he realizes that his role in this story is not what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part is short. Just to establish the setting. Hopefully it'll get longer later. Hope you enjoy.

When the human had fallen the two brothers were shocked to say the least. It was a human! A real human! People in the underground had started to believe that they would never see one. 

Sans of course wanted to turn them into the queen immediately but of course he was a fair man and allowed the child to try out his puzzles first. After all he wasn't evil. 

The human had gotten through each puzzle with ease everytime but would smile and chirp out a "that was fun" afterwards. Sans slowly felt his heart melt with each compliment, but soon it was time to actually confront them head to head. A battle, not of wits, but of strength, and Sans was a very strong monster.

Sans had imagined this moment for a long time. His idea of how it would happen was of battling a horrible beast who hated puzzles and hurt everyone in their path. He was going to be a hero. But the thing in front of him now was no beast, it was a child. A child that loved his puzzles, apologized to everyone for just bumping into them, and who was clutching a small branch in their tiny hands as tears rolled down their cheeks. Sans was no hero he realized. He was a villain, and he refused to play that part.

His first move was a tiny bone that the human was able to avoid, they didn't even have to move. Then it was the human's turn. They simply looked up at Sans and started to beg. Blubbering out a few compliments, calling him cool, and begging for mercy before the child broke down into weak pathetic sobs.

Sans sighed and ended the battle as he stepped over to the child and kneeled down to gently pat their head. He shook his head and muttered about how he was going to get in so much trouble for this.

"Human...you can't keep going. Waterfall and Hotland are not like Snowdin. They're much meaner. If you still want to go I won't stop you, but I would like to offer something. A home. I know Papyrus already adores you. So would you like to stay with us?"

The human looked up and suddenly Sans could feel his role had shifted. He was hero. The human lept up and hugged Sans tightly as their fearful tears turned into happy sobs. They agreed and Sans took them home where it was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I plan on making this a nice slow burn between the Sanses with a bit of Papyruses on the side but I wanted to also focus on them being parents to Frisk.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has nightmares and the brothers have a talk about what to do.

The first few days taking care of the child was interesting to say the least. The brothers had never taken care of a child, let alone a human.

Their name was Frisk. Although that name seemed to make Papyrus uneasy they were a relatively sweet child. The brothers had started to believe that they could easily take care of Frisk and were lulled into a false sense of security. 

Then the nightmares started. 

Frisk started to wake up screaming and fighting against an invisible force. Sans had attempted to wake them and had received a strong punch to the face. So they waited till they awoke from their own nightmare, sobbing and begging for their "mommy". Papyrus had been the first to answer this call and scooped Frisk up into his arms and gently pressed a skeleton kiss to their forehead as he rocked them back to sleep.

The nightmares only started to get worse and worse and it started to cause problems as Frisk was losing sleep and causing the brothers to stress as well. They flinched and jumped at random sounds. Of Sans unlocking the door, of the tv suddenly being turned off, of plates being set down a bit to loudly, of belts jingling, and of keys being dropped. Sans poured through the parenting books desperate for an answer, but they all seemed to encourage hitting the child and Sans felt revolted at the idea. He could find nothing about nightmares and certainly nothing about being scared of seemingly random sounds.

Finally after a particularly stressful night where Frisk had evidently wet the bed, the brothers sat down to talk.

"Something is wrong." Sans said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "They're not getting any sleep and none of the books are helpful. They just say that a child is seen not heard but I hear them and it's not good, whatever it is that's causing this."

Papyrus nodded solemnly and nervously chewed on the end of a cigarette, not lighting it, but needing something to take the edge off.  
"Perhaps we need help." He suggested softly, "someone who knows what they're doing."

"And who would you suggest? We can't exactly tell and we have a human child. They'll call the guard."

"Maybe ourselves?"

"What? Papyrus are you drunk again?"

"No….I mean a bit but that's not relevant. I mean going to an alternate universe. Maybe there's a version out there that knows what to do?"

Sans looked at his brother like, well like he just suggested going into an "alternate universe". He scoffed and shook his head as he felt a headache start to form, throbbing at the base of his skull. 

"Oh suuure, an alternate universe. Maybe we'll find a magical leprechaun or a unicorn while we're out." Sans said as he rolled his eyes at his brother's nonsense.

Papyrus didn't seem to like this response and huffed as he stood up and grabbed Sans's arm, yanking him to his feet before suddenly teleporting. 

Where they landed was technically Snowdin. However everything was wrong, very wrong. The snow under their feet was just that. Snow and nothing more. No dust in sight. A huge tree grew in the center of town decorated with lights and candy. Children ran by laughing and playing without worry. People seemed...happy. This wasn't Snowdin. Not the Snowdin Sans knew at least. But as quickly as they came, they quickly left. Coming right back to the table.

Sans stumbled away from his brother with his eyes widened as whole new possibilities filled his mind.

"I...I think….let me think about it." Sans whispered softly and Papyrus nodded, knowing his brother would need some time to understand this whole new possiblity.

Sans stumbled off back to bed as he thought about that other Snowdin. It seemed like it just wasn't possible. It couldn't be.


End file.
